kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
SkekUng
SkekUng the Torturer, Garthim-Master, and Lieutenant-General is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a high-ranking member of the Skeksis Cult tangently allied to the Order of the Old Ones, though their connections date much farther back to the time of the Age of Peace. He was physically the strongest of the Skeksis after Emperor skekSo, a fact likely due to his ability to assume positions of geometric harmony unusual in the Skeksis. His robes were decked in armour pieces, which rattled as he moved. Unlike the other Skeksis, he had maintained his position ever since the Fall of Heaven. Along with skekTek the Scientist, he was one of the creators of the Garthim, which he took a fierce pride in. SkekUng was part of a political faction consisting of himself, skekTek and skekNa the Slave Master. Story Backstory - The Fall of Heaven (Once known as the UrSkek Healer UngIm; sided with the other Fallen UrSkeks in service to Chernabog during the Great Rebellion; banished to the Great Chaos to wander for all eternity until the coming of the Age of Legend; served as one of SoSu's faithful attendants, using his knowledge in medicine to assist the other UrSkeks in speeding up Thra's development as a thriving world; secretly had a fiery temper which he tried to put down for the sake of maintaining tranquility in his soul; took part in the Great Conjunction cleansing ritual, and was exposed to his darkest nature; became consumed by his anger, fury, and desire to hurt anyone who disagreed with his methods when the ritual went awry, and was mutated into the Skeksis Torturer SkekUng) The Keyblade Wars (Continued to serve the Emperor faithfully as his head torturer and one of several army generals in the hopes of one day being validated for his service by being named the successor to the throne; formed a bitter rivalry with the other generals SkekVar, SkekZarh, and SkekLach) Between X/Chi and BoANE (Served in the original Separatist Confederacy before retreating back to Thra to avoid being tried and imprisoned by the High Council) The Journey (Joined the other Skekses in allying themselves with Maleficent's Hellfire Organization in order to share the power that would emanate from the Final Door; made no attempt to disguise how much he loathed Maleficent and wanted to strike her down where she stood; was all for the alliance with the Horned King because of how their goals and natures better aligned; fled with the other Skekses to avoid being caught up in the burning light of Kingdom Hearts) A Year of Misery (Allies himself and the other Skekses with Dominion XIII in order to use the power of the Moon of Lost Souls to embrace their divided nature as gods of all creation; begins plotting a way to become the new emperor after SkekSo's death because he feels his loyalty has to pay off now at this crucial moment; serves as a secret Starscream to Emperor Zurg) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from The Dark Crystal, intermingled with the events of SM Season 2 and KH II) Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapons Category:Villains Category:The Skekses Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Warriors Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Horned King's Generals Category:Dominion XIII Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy Category:Fallen Angels